Because of you
by IlovJesseMcCartney55
Summary: Bradin is dead right? what will happen next ?how will Katie and the family take it how will Derrick take it? chapter 5 coming up SOON OR is bradin dead?
1. Katie and Bradin

Because of you

Song By Kelly Clarkson 

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid **  
What's wrong with Katie?**

**Bradin's P.O.V.**

Katie and I were going to the beach to talk about something that was on her mind and I really want to know what was wrong. Out of the blue someone came behind Katie. I stared blankly and the figure. Katie looked back standing there was her ex boyfriend. She ran into my arms and I held her but I don't know why she was so freaked out. He came close enough for the light to stray off his face clearer and now I knew who it was…. It was Ben Summers Katie's old boyfriend. But why is she so scared. Why was she leaning on me?

"Why are you leaning on my Katie?" Ben was now getting on Bradin's nerves after that question

"She is now my girlfriend." Bradin snapped back letting go of Katie

"Leave her alone or you get it." Ben was going to punch him soon….

"No, what are you going to do?" Bradin was not going give up.

Ben came over and punched Bradin square in the face. Bradin fell back and Katie ran now behind a crowd. Bradin got up and punched him and the unthinkable happened. Ben pulled out a knife. Ben brought it up and stabbed Bradin in the stomach. Ben then got off of Bradin. Leaving Bradin laying there bleeding to death. The paramedics ran over to Bradin. The saw the stab marks. Ben had stabbed him more then once.  
****

****

**Katie's P.O.V.**

I just watch my boyfriend get stab OMG. I need to see Bradin. I need to tell him something before I brake…

What room is Bradin Westerly in?

"707."

"Thanks bye"

I ran in Bradin's room.

"Bradin I need to tell you something before I brake..."

"Spill"

Ok the reason why am afraid of Ben is because…

"Because why."

"Because he beat me I and I broke up with him for you"

"So now he wants you back."

Yes I'm sorry Bradin.

"It ok he broke my leg to."

"What"

"What a creep"

"OMG I'm so sorry Bradin."

**Ava's P.O.V.**

What happened to Bradin why was he in the hospital?

"Hi Aunt Ava."

How are you Bradin?

Could be better.

Just then the doctor enter will Bradin have to have surgery?

Hi Bradin."


	2. At the hospital

Because of You

By Kelly Clarkson

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Nikki's POV

Why was Bradin in the hospital? What was wrong OMG did Bradin die?

"Johnny did Bradin Die?"

"No Nikki he just got hurt."

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED"

"Bradin got stabbed about 3 times in the stomach and he broke his leg from the fall."

"OMG BRADIN"

I was so mad I didn't want my brother to be hurt I love him and I never going to get him mad again that is my promise to myself AND Bradin . I'm the one who got him mad last night before his date with Katie that is why he left so early. IT'S ALL MY FALT!

We FINALLY got to the Hospital and Johnny ask what room Bradin was in I couldn't wait to get in there as soon as I heard room 707 I ran to that room and until I got there I didn't stop I ran into Bradin's arms and I thought I wouldn't NEVER let go of him… ever.

"HI Nikki? "

"I love you Bradin and I'm sorry for begging mean to you"

"I love you too Nikki."

Bradin's POV

Why was Nikki being so weird?

I think she thinks it all her fault… ok that made no sense.

I bet she's glad I didn't die

Bradin heard a weird noise….

Then someone walked in….

It was Ben…… I thought

I get out of the hospital soon I thought to myself when Aunt Ava comes back I'm out of here.

Aunt Ava walked thought the door...

(No ones POV)

"Bradin are you ok?"

Yea I'm great

Ok

I'm going to walk on the beach

Ok BE CAREFULL

"I will don't worry"

"Be back for Dinner and if you see Nikki tell her to be home around 6ish "

"Ok bye"

Bradin's POV

I was walking on the beach and someone came behind me I had a cold felling up my spine

I turned around and Ben was standing the with a sharp Knife in his hands

"Ben put the knife down.

I tried to kill you one but it didn't work so I came back

Ben lifted the knife and……..


	3. dead

**Because of You **

**By Kelly Clarkson**

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Chapter 3

_Flashback from Chapter 2_

_Ben lifted the knife and…….. (End of Flashback) _

**Bradin's POV**

I was really scared what if I dyed.

I really don't want to dye my family!

Ben pushed the knife in to my heart.

**Nikki's POV**

Everyone one was standing around in a circle I wanted to see what was wrong.

I told Cameron that I had to go see what was wrong I had a bad feeling about this. Cameron and I begin to walk over to see what was wrong.

I pushed thought the crowd. Then I saw Bradin laying there dead. I ran up to him first my parents then my brother… what next?

I ran up to Bradin and I knew he was dead his body was really limp…. Cameron came up to me and the paramedics came and took my brother… I ran. I don't know where but I ran from everything! When I finally when home, I was in tears.

**Jay's POV**

"Nikki what's wrong?"

"Bradin is D… D… DEAD"

"WHAT?" I was shocked

Just then the phone rang and I picked it up

Hello…

Hi this is Doctor Summerville I have some bad news

"WHAT?"

Bradin died from someone's knife going into his heart … the blade was 14 inch's long.

Thank you Doctor But I have to go.

Ok I'm sorry for you lost.

Then I hung up the phone.

Just then Ava waked in

"Jay what's wrong who was that on the phone?"

"The hospital and Bradin Dyed"

"WHAT?"

One hour later

One everyone was done crying they called Katie

Katie picked up her phone

"Hello"

"Hi this is Bradin Westerly's Aunt how are you?"

"Good"

"Well I have some bad news"

"Is it about Bradin?"

"Yes he dyed."

Katie…

How you like it?

Guys Doctor Summerville got there phone number when Bradin went to the hospital the first time.

Review PLEASE

Thanks to everyone who all ready reviewed!

Simoman

thetroublew/loveisi'm2lostinU

kbg17223


	4. He isn't Dead?

**Because of You**

**By Kelly Clarkson**

will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

**Katie's POV**

"Thanks Ava but I have to go my dad is calling me."

"Ok Bye Katie if you want you can come over later and talk"

"Ok I think about it!"

"Bye Katie"

"Bye Ava."

I then hung up the phone and cried my eyes out then went over to Bradin's house it felt weird because she hasn't been over there without Bradin being there.

I knocked on the door…

Someone answered it was Derrick Bradin little brother you could tell he was happy about Bradin's death.

Hi I'm here to see you Aunt.

Ok Aunt Ava Katie is here to see you. Derrick sounded really sad.

Ava came up.

"Hi Katie how are you?"

She didn't sound too good

Just then the phone rang

**Ava's POV**

I GET IT. Ava screamed

Hello

Hi Ava.

Yes that's me

"This is Doctor Summerville I have some VERY good news."

"I'm listening"

Bradin didn't die is heart started again the knife JUST missed his heart.

"OMG YOU KIDDING "

Nope he is alive but we are going to have to do surgery

"When Nikki picked him up he was limp."

"That was from losing so much blood almost he was almost dead we found a VERY low pulse."

"Ok can we come see him?"

Yea he will be able to go home tomorrow also we arrested Ben for attempted murder

Ok thank you."

"EVERONE GET DOWN HERE NOW"

"Everyone seat down this may be hard to believe."

(No one POV)

'What's the news Aunt Ava I have something to do?" Nikki said upset

Well its about Bradin He isn't dead.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Everyone screamed

"They thought that he dyed but he didn't he lost A LOT of blood but he didn't dye!"

"CAN WE GO SEE HIM PLEASE"

Yea one they got to the hospital they ask what room Bradin Westerly was in and she told them that he as in 607…

We ran in there and hugged him SO hard we were glad he didn't die

Bradin…………


End file.
